


Knowing me, knowing you.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	1. Chapter 1

Being a wolf was never easy.   
It constantly involved running, running from Hunters, especially the Argents.  
Peter hale hated the Argents, more than he could say. Which was why he was going to Beacon hills high with Derek. Someone had to be there to make sure the idiot didn't do anything stupid like getting himself killed. 

These days wolves were hard to come by.  
Thanks to the Argents.

"Peter?"

He glanced up. 

Great.

Derek.

"What?" He said rather sharply before changing his tone completely. "What do you want?"

"Thanks for doing this."

Peter shrugged, leaning back in the passenger car seat and yawning slightly. He constantly played off any compliment or thanks Derek gave him, acting as though he couldn't care less.  
Yet he cared very much.   
He knew it and so did Derek. 

"You know if you weren't a dick all the time people might like you."

"You know if I wasn't a dick all the time I'd give a crap."

He looked back at his nephew, giving him a smug little smirk. 

Derek was his nephew and yet at this moment in time they looked the same age, vaguely. Peter could be his older brother for all anyone knew.  
That was what they were going to call him.

Anything else would raise questions and no one was meant to know about wolves.   
At least not yet. 

Cora sighed, giving both of them a hard glare from the driver's seat. 

 

"Shut up the pair of you, we'll be there in a minute but I swear a minute is enough time for me to kill the both of you.''

The male wolves chuckled, fist bumping each other. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough the school was coming up on the right hand side.   
Peter couldn't stop the feeling of slight dread that went over him.

"Both of you get out, I'll be back to get you at four.''

"That's an hour later then the end of the day.''

"Well you'll be waiting a while then.''

With that the two males left and Cora drove off, still resisting the urge to go back and murder the two of them right then and there.

"She's being a right little ray of sunshine today.''

"Isn't she always?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:58.  
God these moments really seemed to drag.  
Peter stared at the clock, feeling bored out of his mind. 

"We have a new student."

Oh for crap's sake. 

He glanced up, meaning to give the new kid a glare enough to scare him for the rest of the year. 

Yet he couldn't.   
For when he looked up he locked eyes with the most beautiful guy he'd ever seen in his entire life and his jaw dropped open slightly. 

Oh god.  
The new guy had the most gorgeous smile and his eyes looked like the god damn ocean. 

"This is Chris Argent."

Argent?

Oh fuck.   
Peter had just found the son of their worst enemy's hot.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He lay in bed that night, thinking about him time and time again.  
Feeling himself getting hard he slammed his fist into a nearby wall, breaking part of it. 

He glanced down at it, huge. Well that wasn't going away anytime soon.   
He knew he had to sleep.

Yet it was bugging him.  
Derek was out for the night and Cora was on a run. No one was here to listen. No one would know. 

He could do this and then get some sleep and then pretend it was a dream. 

Peter moved his hand down himself, beginning to jerk himself off.

He could picture Chris's lips on his, picture him running his hands over him, within what felt like seconds he'd cum, hard, letting out a loud moan at the same time. 

Chris's name on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

When he awoke the next day Peter knew that his entire universe had shifted slightly.  
Slightly.. understatement. 

"Everything okay?"

Peter jumped as he heard Derek's voice.

"I swear the next time you come in here at this time in the morning I'll throw Wolfsbane at you.''

"That'll affect you as well."

"I'll risk it.''

"Yesterday was something."

"Mmm?"

He was talking about Chris. Peter knew it. 

Yet again he played it off. Acting as though it had been nothing.  
When really.. it had changed him...for good.

"If you say so.'' He shrugged, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep.

"Don't think I didn't see the look you gave him.''

WHAT?

"Shut up.''

He knew Derek wouldn't tell but that wasn't the point.

This was stupid. The whole thing was completely and utterly stupid.

This was him just having a stupid mental breakdown. He wasn't gay. He didn't fancy Chris Argent and yet however many times he tried telling himself that he knew part of him wouldn't believe a word of it.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

His nephew glanced up.

"Tell anyone about it and I'll murder you in your sleep."

He'd threatened to kill him so many times now but they both knew he never would.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the weekend, Saturday. So he knew he could take his mind off the whole thing. For a while at least. 

At this moment in time he was sitting in the diner with Derek, just gazing out of the window. They both knew the waitresses found it odd that they always ordered really bloody steaks but oh well.


End file.
